cuusoofandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO CUUSOO
LEGO CUUSOO is a division of LEGO created in 2008. It has its own site, which is the basis of CUUSOO. LEGO CUUSOO's site can be found here. CUUSOO's beta has ended and has been replaced with LEGO IDEAS. Projects A project is a submission from a LEGO CUUSOO (beta version) user who is 18+ years old. Users submit projects in the hopes that the project will reach 10,000 supporters (reaching the Achieved status), be reviewed by the official LEGO CUUSOO Team and then pass the review and become a real LEGO product. Draft A freshly created project that hasn't been submitted to the LEGO CUUSOO team. When being submitted it is checked not to conflict with LEGO's philosophy. Submitted is displayed as In Review on the project page. In Review (Submitted) It takes a day or two until the creator gets a message whether or not his or her project will be published. Idea (Public) Open to get supported and get commented. Needs Work (Rejected) When a project doesn't meet the requirements, the creator may modify his project and submit it again 24 hours later. Archiving Unfortunately, many projects are archived even before they reach 10,000 supporters. Some do reach 10,000 supporters, but are Archived right away. The final time that a project can be Archived is when the reviews of a Quarterly Review are revealed. Reviewing Projects that are lucky enough to reach 10,000 supporters may be Archived (see above), or they may earn a spot in the Quarterly Review. Originally, each project was reviewed on its own, but now multitudes of projects reach 10,000 quickly, so it is easier on the Team to do Reviews quarterly, hence the Quarterly Review. Under the Review, the Team decides whether or not a project (or projects) are fitting for LEGO's brand and core audience. Then, if the last phase is passed, business cases and licenses are reviewed. After that, model design is reviewed, and then one final review of everything gathered so far. User A user is someone that has an account on the LEGO CUUSOO site. User Abilities Users that are 13'–'17 may support and bookmark projects and post and delete their own comments and like and report comments. Anyone 18 and up has all the rights of a regular user, as well as the abilities to create, edit, and post his or her own project. The Staff members have the rights of a user that is 18 and up, and the abilities to suspend/ban users and delete comments or projects. User Account Settings Each LEGO CUUSOO user has the ability to change their account settings when logged in. In the account tab, one has the ability to change their profile picture, password, email, username, and delete their account if they choose. When a user deletes their account, they projects that they had supported previously will no longer have their support. Comments by the deleted user may still be visible, but the picture of the user may not show up in all cases. In the profile tab of the account settings, one's first and last name, gender, date of birth, country, profession and bio can be listed (although the date of birth can not be changed so that one can not lie about his age and create a project while being under the age of 18). Although the bio lists that it can only hold 160 characters, a user can have as long as a bio as he or she wants. Also on this tab is the ability to link one's account to his accounts on Flickr, Facebook, Twitter or a website. There is also a brief survey from LEGO that you can take if you wish. In the social tab, you can connect your LEGO CUUSOO account to Facebook or Twitter. On every tab, there is the option to save the changes that have been made. Suspending/Banning Users that the Team thinks aren't following the House Rules may be suspended or even banned. Most recently, this has happened in higher frequencies, as the Staff have been stricter. Most of the time, users will be suspended or banned by Tim. Users may be warned about some things, but most of the time it's just a suspension or banishment. Category:Explanation of Function